


На языке близости (Translation for Intimacy)

by KatherineShep



Series: Translations [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kinky, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineShep/pseuds/KatherineShep
Summary: У таких межвидовых отношений крайне много препятствий...





	На языке близости (Translation for Intimacy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Translation for Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089553) by [wiltedartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedartist/pseuds/wiltedartist). 



Когда они целуются впервые, Шепард почти рада, что сразу после этого её подстрелили Коллекционеры.

Гаррус Вакариан – чудесный любовник, но он всё-таки турианец. Его кожа жёсткая по сравнению с её собственной, его позы – из совсем другого мира, а из-за особенностей его биологии её кожа покрывается сыпью. Турианцы не «целуются», а прикусывают мандибулы друг друга в качестве прелюдии. Но он идёт навстречу человеческим привычкам и целует её, и это не так уж плохо. Жесткость пластин его губ только подхлёстывает чувственное удовольствие, так что поцелуи становятся привычными в обыденной жизни. Если бы только её желудок не протестовал против слюны…

Шепард не знает, могла бы она родить турианского малыша, если после простого секса у неё сильнейшие спазмы. Его «генетический материал» вызывает ужасное раздражение слизистых; она также подозревает, что таинственная тенденция Гарруса постоянно болеть вызвана тем, что он, бывало, её кусал. Вероятно, потому она то и дело обнаруживала сыпь на своей коже.

Но неудобства никогда не останавливали Шепард. Как и то, что их общий холодильник должен быть размечен разными цветами, чтобы они не убили друг друга неправильной едой. Она привыкла к этому. Это даже забавно – готовить декстро-еду специально для него и наблюдать, как он удивляется, что она подана в человеческой сервировке.

Даже брак для турианцев – совсем другая вещь. У них принята моногамия, но её трудно сравнить с человеческими браками, основанными на любви. Турианцами правит долг. Если женишься – женись на том, с кем тебя объединяет обязанность. Любовь возможна и не такая уж и редкость, но это не одно и то же. Гаррусу всё так же трудно признаваться Шепард в любви, потому что турианцев воспитывают иначе. Ты думаешь о других в первую очередь. Ты не сидишь в школе до тех пор, как тебе стукнет восемнадцать и ты будешь волен делать всё, что захочешь. Ты отправляешься в военный лагерь. Без разницы, мужчины, женщины – все равны.

У таких межвидовых отношений крайне много препятствий.

Гаррус совершенно сбит с толку мыслью о сексизме. Как человечество может оставаться настолько ограниченным, когда их герой – женщина?

«До Акузы меня не замечали. Но нельзя выжить единственной из полусотни, положить Молотильщика и не заслужить этим хотя бы какого-то уважения», – а дальше Шепард рассказывает ему о проблемах в армии, о том, что законы о защите женщин-военнослужащих от изнасилований были приняты всего-то сто лет назад. Турианцы не допускают поблажек в осуждении виновных. Задержанный насильник обычно сознаётся и всегда получает должное наказание. В сторону человеческой женщины до сих пор бросают косые взгляды: «А ты точно не хотела этого?»

Турианцам важно общее благо. Людям важно личное – по крайней мере, большинству из них. Печальным исходом освоения космоса было то, что человечество стало терять в разнообразии: все хотели угнаться за «детьми большого космоса», и люди делали то, что умели – адаптировались, подстраивались, менялись. В итоге люди стали придавать большее значение интересам отдельной личности по сравнению с интересами общества. С точки зрения своего вида Шепард была примером для подражания, с точки зрения турианцев – просто счастливым исключением. Очень, очень счастливым.

Их отношения по всем пунктам должны были быть практически невозможны.

Но вместо этого Шепард рассматривает пропадающую сыпь, замечая, что боль уходит, и смеётся.

«Становится лучше, чем было», – говорит она и надевает куртку. Это далеко не самое худшее из того, что ей доводилось пережить, и награда уж точно гораздо лучше.

А ночью, на своей половине их постели, Гаррус перестает обращать внимание на зуд, и приходит к тому же выводу. Им будет непросто, но когда это их останавливало? Это всего лишь напоминание о том, как много всё это для них значит.

Так что он приобнимает её своей неуютно жёсткой по сравнению с мягкостью её кожи рукой и еле уловимо улыбается, потому что Шепард смогла претворить в жизнь то, что казалось невозможным.

И это всё, что им нужно.


End file.
